User talk:MuppetVJ
David (toy) Hey G, do you remember which episode it was that Elmo names his doll after David which you included in this collection? —Scott (talk) 16:47, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :It was Episode 2256. --MuppetVJ 16:55, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :I do; it's show #2256. -- MuppetDude 16:52, 17 April 2007 (UTC) re: welcome Hi MuppetVJ. Thanks for your warm welcome on my talk page! I don't know if I have a lot to contribute here -- I'm no expert at all -- but I ran across that Number Song Series quotation kind of by accident and decided to create an account and drop it into the relevant article. I also wondered if you might have any advice on where to find complete synopses of the Sesame Street street-action plots for the first few seasons. (For a school history project, I'm trying to find episodes where the street scenes deal with a particular theme I'm interested in.) If not, no problem, and again I appreciate the welcome. Quango 07:32, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Welcome templates Hey, G. I accidentally edited your personalized welcome template when attempting to edit User talk:Sam Sloan by clicking on the section edit link (instead of the edit the page link on the top). It looks like it's a bug in the MediaWiki software, but I thought I'd point out that it's probably a good idea for welcome and username templates to be preceded with subst:. For example, . What that does is just substitute the code that calls for the template with the code that's actually in the template. It's actually a good practice anyway because it decreases server load, but will also fix the immediate bug until I can get tech to look at it. —Scott (talk) 17:37, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Episode 0004 Hey, G: You changed the sponsors on Episode 0004 a while ago. The synopsis that I have from the archives says the sponsors are E, S, W and 3, and the story of the episode involves the cast members holding sales at Hooper's Store featuring items that begin with E, S and W. Is there a source for the different sponsors? -- Danny (talk) 12:18, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Bert is Sick Hey, Guillermo, can you tell me what's different between the TV and record versions of Bert is Sick? I had the record growing up, and I remember seeing it a lot, and I'm pretty positive it was a soundtrack. Thanks. -- Ken (talk) 07:22, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :I grew up with the record too, and I can assure you they're both completely different recordings.--MuppetVJ 16:12, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::Here's proof: the first 15 seconds of both the monitor version and the album track. --MuppetVJ 16:27, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :::I believe you, it's just a little bit of a shock to find out that I don't remember what I thought I remembered, you know what I mean? I figured you had access to video copies, since you do a lot of taping of SS stuff. Anyway, now that I think about it, I was playing the records the other night, and I was wondering why they seemed to be in stereo. TV was still in mono back then, and I wondered why they would have bothered. That makes sense then, if there are 2 versions. By the way, I'm assuming you sent me a sound file, but my computer doesn't know what it is. Do I need something special to play it? Thanks. -- Ken (talk) 00:51, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::::We usually play OGG audio files with Audacity.--MuppetVJ 01:11, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Guillermo's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives